leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Donphan
| evolution=1 | egg=Egg | numepsh=2 | firststagename=Phanpy | secondstagename=Donphan | numeps1=198 | eggep=EP228 | eggname=Extreme Pokémon! | eggmet=Eggseter | epnum=EP230 | epname=Hatching a Plan | firstevoep=AG154 | firstevoname=Reversing the Charges | prevonum=231 | evo1num=232 | current=At Professor Oak's Laboratory | enva1=Tara Jayne (EP230-SS014, AG147) Lindsey Warner (AG133-AG140) Jamie Peacock (AG154)| java1=Megumi Hayashibara | java2=Kenta Miyake | }} Ash's Donphan (Japanese: サトシのドンファン Satoshi's Donfan) was the seventh that in the Johto region, and his twentieth overall. History Original series Ash received a as a prize in Extreme Pokémon! after he and won the Extreme Pokémon Race, which was hosted by Mr. Shellby and Kimie, an old couple living in Eggseter. The Egg hatched in Hatching a Plan. It was shown to be a very playful and energetic Pokémon, refusing to be returned to its Poké Ball, only to be snatched by Team Rocket. rescued Phanpy, but the electricity scared the baby Pokémon away. It ran into the clutches of Team Rocket again, who used to deceive Phanpy and hatch a plot to capture Pikachu. After this plan succeeds, Team Rocket double crossed Phanpy and stuck it in a cage, only for Pikachu to hatch an escape plan and Ash to come to the rescue, selflessly diving into the river to rescue Phanpy. It then used Rollout to knock back Team Rocket's Pokémon for Pikachu to send them blasting off. It was unable to replicate this success in the next episode, where Team Rocket used 's to knock out Phanpy in a single blow. In As Cold as Pryce, Phanpy battled Pryce's and lost easily. In Wish Upon a Star Shape, when a is sent out of a gray spaceship, Phanpy jumps out to save it. After Cleffa lands on Phanpy's head, the two become friends and Phanpy along with the rest of the gang agree to help Cleffa get back to its group of . Just then, the Pokémon Mystery Club comes in and analyzes Cleffa, which makes Phanpy angry. Phanpy and Cleffa run away as the Pokémon Mystery Club and Team Rocket try to catch it. They are chased down by the Mystery Club, but escape when Phanpy knocks down a tree. The two then find the spaceship and Clefairy but the Mystery Club returns to catch all of them. Team Rocket comes back with their balloon now upgraded and defeat Phanpy. Phanpy wakes up after the Clefairy defeat the Mystery Club and Team Rocket, so it takes Cleffa to the Clefairy's spaceship, where other Clefairy are working on last minute repairs. The Mystery Club and Team Rocket team up to capture all the Pokémon, but Pikachu and Phanpy send all of them blasting off. Phanpy and Cleffa say goodbye, but the Clefairy start to leave without Cleffa. Cleffa then evolves into Clefairy and flies into the spaceship. However Phanpy is crying over the loss of its new friend, but Ash cheers Phanpy up by saying that they'll see the Clefairy again. In Entei at Your Own Risk, Phanpy had a battle with Nelson's , managing to use Defense Curl to block a , but was hit and confused by . Team Rocket interrupted the battle and left it without conclusion. In Pop Goes The Sneasel, Phanpy joined 's in taking down a rogue with Rollout while recovering the stolen Sacred Fire for the Johto League opening ceremony. It also helped him get through the screening phases of the Silver Conference. Phanpy played a role in Ash's battle against Macy in the Silver Conference in Love, Pokémon Style. It was used in counter to her , and this succeeded as Electabuzz's had no effect. However, Macy pulled Electabuzz and Phanpy ended up battling against her . Phanpy managed to dodge Slugma's and stun Slugma with Earthquake, before knocking it out with Take Down. However, it was defeated by her 's powerful , which overpowered Phanpy's Rollout and left Ash's and to face Electabuzz. Ash left Phanpy at 's lab before traveling to Hoenn. In The Right Place and the Right Mime, Phanpy happily greeted Ash's Pikachu and the two spent most of the episode together. As Ash made to leave at the end of the episode to take on the challenge, Pikachu rode up on Phanpy's back. Ash offered to let Phanpy come with them, which Phanpy delightedly agreed to. It also showed signs that it had grown up beyond the young Pokémon seen in Johto. In Reversing the Charges, Pikachu battled an and was about to be hit by , Phanpy then went in front of the Thunder Punch to protect Pikachu. Phanpy was then used to battle this Elekid, but it escaped by attacking Ash and his friends with an insanely powerful Thunderbolt. Phanpy and the others then searched for 's Egg that got stuck in Elekid's head when it ran away. They then find James's Mime Jr., which was separated from the trio when Elekid blasted them off. Once Mime Jr. wakes up it copies what Phanpy does, which Phanpy doesn't mind. They find the Elekid and Pikachu and Phanpy battle it, however Elekid gets away just as its about to faint with another insane Thunderbolt. Phanpy then battled a Team Rocket mecha and evolved into a , learning Hyper Beam and taking down the mecha easily. ]] In Queen of the Serpentine!, Ash used Donphan as his first Pokémon in his challenge against Pike Queen Lucy, Donphan went up against her , since it had the and would be good on the swamp terrain. Donphan used Take Down while Seviper used and they were shown to be evenly matched. Seviper used but was blocked with Defense Curl and hit it with its Rollout. However, a second Rollout was dodged and Donphan was hit with Poison Tail, but Ash used Donphan's rolling power to jump and use a powerful Take Down. Seviper countered with and Donphan used Hyper Beam. Seviper was quicker and used Poison Tail, though Donphan withstood the attack and used Hyper Beam. Seviper was able to dodge the attack though by using Poison Tail on the water to create a splash, blocking the attack and creating smoke. Despite the smoke Seviper was able to get off a Flamethrower, but Donphan dodged and used Rollout, only to be hit by a different Flamethrower. Ash had Donphan roll into the flames, setting it on fire, and then jump from the rock to hit Seviper, knocking it out. Donphan then went up against , which had the type advantage. Donphan used Rollout, but Milotic countered with , stopping Take Down and knocking out Donphan. In Grating Spaces!, Ash used Donphan in a Double Battle with and his against Jessie, James, and their newly obtained and . The two Pokémon worked well together, with Donphan rescuing Steelix from Charizard's by attacking Charizard recklessly. However, Aggron fought back with and Hyper Beam, knocking Donphan back. Donphan recovered and kept attacking Charizard, but Aggron's took it down. Steelix propelled Donphan over the subsequent wave of water and allowed it to hit Aggron. At this point, the battle ended when Forrest confronted Team Rocket's objectives. Donphan returned to Professor Oak's lab when Ash left for Sinnoh in Home is Where the Start Is!. Donphan appeared in An Old Family Blend!, alongside Ash's other Pokémon where it was reunited with Ash and spent some time training. In Working on a Right Move!, Ash used Donphan as his second Pokémon in his battle against Conway in the third round of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Shuckle used but Donphan used Rollout, making Sludge Bomb useless. Shuckle then used , which was powered up by , halving the attack power of Rollout as well as causing Donphan to crash into a hill. It was then returned. It later went up against . Due to the effect of Trick Room Dusknoir was easily able to out-speed Donphan. Donphan jumped up to use Rollout but Dusknoir used , knocking Donphan into the ground. Ash tried to recall it, but Dusknoir used to prevent it from being returned and then knocked it out with another Shadow Punch. Donphan reunited with Ash in The Dream Continues!, in which it and the rest of Ash's Pokémon posed in a group photo with him. Personality and characteristics As a Phanpy, it had many traits of a child being extremely playful, friendly and energetic. It at first thought everyone around it was playing, even in a serious situation. It was also easily frightened from not knowing how to handle damage. However, it matured after evolving into Donphan, much like his did later. In some episodes, as shown in Odd Pokémon Out!, it was shown to have kept its friendly personality upon evolution. As a Phanpy, Donphan was initially one of Ash's weaker Pokémon, but it would gradually become stronger battle after battle. Donphan is generally loyal to Ash, and always tries its best for him in battles. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Rollout|1=Hyper Beam|2=Defense Curl|3=Take Down}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Rollout|1=Hyper Beam|2=Defense Curl|3=Take Down}}|image2=Ash Phanpy mod 6}}|0=Tackle|1=Earthquake|2=Hidden Power|3=Defense Curl|4=Rollout|5=Take Down}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Tackle|1=Earthquake|2=Hidden Power|3=Defense Curl|4=Rollout|5=Take Down}} as a Phanpy}} In the TCG Ash's Donphan was featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game as a Phanpy. The following is a list of related cards. |type=Fighting|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=004/020}} Trivia * Donphan is the first Pokémon owned by Ash. * Of all the Pokémon that have left Ash's team and returned, Donphan returned for the longest unbroken streak of episodes. * Donphan is Ash's first Pokémon to have hatched from an Egg. * Donphan was Ash's first Pokémon to evolve outside the series it was obtained in, as well as his first Pokémon to evolve outside its native region. Related articles * Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Anime Pokémon hatched from Eggs de:Ashs Donphan es:Donphan de Ash fr:Donphan de Sacha it:Donphan di Ash ja:サトシのドンファン zh:小智的頓甲